


29 September, 1839 :: The Maskinongé of Doubt

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Rebellion, Sentencing, Transport, Upper & Lower Canadian Rebellions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1837-1838, a series of rebellions occurred in Upper & Lower Canada, aiming for responsible government instead of an oligarchy. They didn't turn out as planned, and Arthur has decided on Matthew's punishment.</p>
<p>(References to death and capital punishment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	29 September, 1839 :: The Maskinongé of Doubt

_29 September, 1839 :: Montreal, Lower Canada :: following the end of the trials regarding the Lower Canadian Rebellions_

"I should have you hanged, boy."

"I did nothing."

"And that, Matthew, is exactly the problem." Arthur paced in front of the fireplace, his cavalry sword clanking at his thigh. "I realise that the twins could not have understood what was going on, but you- You knew what the rebels planned, yet you neglected to inform the governor or my generals. As a result, I lost men and you lost people in an ill-advised jaunt through the woods. You even dragged Alfred into it - do you _realise_ what you've done?"

"I did not talk to Alfred," he said quietly, hands clasped behind his back to hide their shaking. "I did not ask him to assist the rebels."

"And yet, with a few words you could have ended this mess before it began. I'd suspect you of being deliberately obtuse, but I've known you too long for that. You have too much of the frog in your thinking." He halted, leaned forward to give Matthew a once-over. "You support the reformers."

"I support the _moderate_ reformers. The system of government in place now is unfair, taking the wishes of a few wealthy people over those of the people and the elected assemblies. _My people_ want reform."

"Republicanism." He spat on the floor, and Matthew winced. "You'd end up just another part of your brother, we both know that."

"Wanting to have a say in how we're governed doesn't mean we want to rebel."

Arthur stilled, face blank.

"Wanting our interests to be represented in the decisions of the Governor-General doesn't mean that we want to leave you. That wanting our government to give half an ass about us doesn't mean that we want out of the Empire." 

Arthur looked at him for a long moment, then drew into parade rest. "I learned my lesson with your brother. You will be transported to New South Wales with the rest of the French rebels, and will stay until you've learned your lesson on your duty to your empire."

"Sir, that's hardly-"

"Fair? I haven't had you shot, and you'll return to your land once your service is over. That's a far sight more than your fellows have received." He picked up his hat from the side board. "I'll be back tomorrow with men to close up your house. If you disappear during the night, I will have you shot for desertion, and _then_ sent to Australia. I trust you will not disappear."

"... No, sir."

"Good." He opened the front door, and left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is an obscure pun based on Douglas Adams' "The Salmon of Doubt" and a flag used by the Lower Canada rebels: among other things, it had maples leaves & a maskinongé/muskellunge fish as decorations, and Arthur doubts Matthew's word... I freely admit I suck at titles. |)
> 
> The rebellions were a colossal failure, the aftermath of which included Lord Durham's report. Among other things, it recommended that the Canadas be rejoined in an effort to assimilate the Quebecois into Anglophone culture; the recommendation was followed, and the Crown created the re-unified Province of Canada in 1841. The rebellions are now remembered in Quebec on the May long weekend - the same day the rest of the country drinks beer and pretends to celebrate the monarchy.
> 
> And yes, some of the the Lower Canadian rebels were transported to Australia/New South Wales, where they were performed hard labour. They mainly worked & lived near what's now called "Canada Bay," in the Sydney metropolitan area. (Upper Canadian rebels were sent to Van Diemen's Land/Tasmania.)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and crit & corrections are both welcome. :)


End file.
